a secret between us
by Schlaf
Summary: "Ya, ini rahasia kita berdua," —AsaKanza. RnR?


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

Aula sekolah hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka–Asano Gakushuu–berbicara di panggung aula, tepatnya di atas podium. Sambutan yang dilakukannya didengarkan dengan khidmat oleh para penghuni sekolah Kunugigaoka. Suaranya tegas dan keras, kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya memotivasi orang-orang yang mendengarkan–yah, kecuali kelas 3E yang meski mendengarkan, diam-diam memanggilnya Lipan KW dari barisan kelas tersebut. Tuhan tahu bagaimana cemoohan mereka tak terdengar telinga orang lain, padahal aula begitu hening.

Di barisan kelas itu juga, seorang gadis berdiri–wajah ayu miliknya menghadap podium, manik cokelatnya memandangi orang yang berada di podium dengan kekaguman tersembunyi. Sementara Gakushuu masih sibuk memberi sambutan, Kanzaki Yukiko–nama gadis tersebut–terus memandangi pemuda dengan mahkota pirang stroberi tersebut. Tangan gadis itu terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh, bergoyang sesekali–tergoda untuk melambaikan tangan, namun tak kesampaian. Nanti kalau dia dianggap tidak sopan, bisa berabe dan seluruh angkatan akan mendadak ricuh–padahal cuma masalah kecil saja.

Tak lama, Gakushuu menutup pidatonya.

"... Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Gakushuu berucap, menutup pidato dan membungkuk, kemudian turun dari podium. Saat berjalan turun dari panggung, dia melirik seluruh kelas satu persatu, hingga sepasang iris violetnya berserobok dengan lautan iris coklat milik seorang perempuan–Kanzaki Yukiko.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Kanzaki melemparkan senyum samar, akan tetapi Gakushuu malah balas menatap sinis. Matanya mulai meneliti para murid kelas 3E lamat-lamat–sampai penglihatannya menangkap imej seorang pemuda berambut merah membara berperawakan tinggi tengah menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, lengkap dengan satu tangan dengan hanya jari tengah teracung.

Gakushuu melotot kepada Si Rambut Merah. Arti tatapannya sudah jelas–

– _Bangsat!_

...

Angin silir menyapu pelan helaian rambut hitam Kanzaki. Hari telah sore dan langit keemasan mulai berubah oranye, akan tetapi gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera pulang ke rumah.

Gadis itu tengah berdiri di halaman belakang gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka–tempat paling sepi di sekolah tersebut, diakibatkan oleh kurang terawatnya rumput di sini. Bukannya tidak dirawat sama sekali; hanya kurang terawat saja. Hampir tidak ada murid yang datang kemari– _hampir_. Kanzaki tidak tahu apa yang akan para murid lakukan jika berada di sini, sebab tempat ini tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Gadis itu berdiri, kaki disilangkan sedikit dan tas sekolah tergeletak begitu saja di samping Sang Empunya. Mata gadis itu fokus menatap layar ponsel, begitu pula jari jemari di kedua tangannya yang lincah menekan layar ponsel berkali-kali, memainkan _game_ yang sedang beken di ponsel.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari sesosok pemuda yang berjalan mendekatinya, terlalu fokus dengan _game_ sehingga untuk melirik saja tidak dilakukan. Sosok pemuda yang mendatanginya kini berdiri di sampingnya, menatap sosok Kanzaki.

"Hei," sapa Si Pemuda. Kanzaki tidak peduli.

"Hei, Kanzaki." Kanzaki masih tak acuh.

"Kanzaki." yang dipanggil malah makin cuek.

"Oi, BaKanzaki." yang memanggil Kanzaki malah menghina–Kanzaki makin malas meladeninya.

"Kanzaki Yukiko! Cepat matikan ponselmu, atau aku yang rebut itu darimu!" itu bukan sekedar ultimatum–yang memanggil Kanzaki sudah keburu menyambar ponsel Kanzaki dan mematikan perangkat elektronik tersebut. Merasa tak terima–dan diperlakukan semena-mena–Kanzaki akhirnya menoleh dengan senyum manis pertanda bahaya. Sayangnya, senyuman itu pudar sesaat setelah Kanzaki memalingkan wajah untuk menatap Si Penyapa.

"Asano-kun," Kanzaki menyahut "jadi yang memanggilku itu kau? Kukira Sakakibara."

Gakushuu elus dada dalam hati, menyabarkan diri. Masa' sudah lama tidak ketemuan berdua dengan pacar malah bertengkar? Gakushuu bisa mogok makan selama seminggu kalau begitu.

Pemuda itu mendesah maklum. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Rapat OSIS sudah selesai dan jam segini jarang ada murid berkeliaran." Gakushuu menerangkan, berjalan mendahului Kanzaki gerbang belakang. Dia menatap kekasihnya jengkel saat Kanzaki tak kunjung ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Gakushuu bertanya gusar, "Kau kenapa? Ayo cepat!" seru–lebih tepatnya perintah–Gakushuu.

Kanzaki hanya mengangguk pelan, mengangkat tasnya dari lantai dan berjalan mendekati Gakushuu. Akan tetapi, saat Gakushuu mulai berjalan lagi, gadis itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sang Pemuda dan mengubah posisi Gakushuu menjadi saling berhadapan dengannya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, gadis itu menundukkan kepala Gakushuu, lalu menyentuhkan kening mereka berdua.

Gadis itu menutup mata, menikmati keromantisan sesaat mereka. Dia dapat merasakan napas Gakushuu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sebentar saja," pinta Sang Gadis "sebentar saja–jangan pulang dulu. Kita jarang bersama, sesaat saja tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan gadis _nya_ tersebut membuat Gakushuu terdiam. Dengar suara beratnya, Gakushuu menjawab–"Iya."

Bibir Kanzaki mengulas senyum. "Kautahu, aku lelah dengan harus sembunyi-sembunyi pacaran denganmu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi..." Kanzaki berhenti sejenak "... kelasku mungkin bisa menerimamu–meski Karma-kun dan Sugino-kun mungkin agak tidak rela–tapi kelasmu tidak akan menerimanya... kau juga merupakan seorang Ketua OSIS, jadi kau harus punya imej yang baik..."

Mendengar penuturan gadis itu, Gakushuu membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan kekasihnya. "Apa kau... sudah lelah? Dengan hubungan kita, maksudku." Gakushuu berbisik lirih "Maafkan aku, harus membuatmu menunggu sampai kelulusan sampai kita bisa bersama di depan umum. Kalau kau... kau... sudah lelah, kita bisa putus sekarang."

"Mmn," penolakan tanpa kata, hanya kepala sedikit digelengkan "aku akan menunggu sampai kelulusan. Saat itu, katakan aku itu pacarmu dengan bangga, ya,"

Kini giliran kedua belah bibir Gakushuu yang mengukir senyum. Satu bisikan setuju dan pemuda itu menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang terasa pahit-manis bagi keduanya. Ciuman singkat, murni rasa kecewa dan bahagia–tanpa pergulatan lidah, tanpa nafsu. Hanya... sekedar ciuman untuk _meneguhkan hati_.

Mereka perlahan melepaskan ciuman, menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Gakushuu membuang muka dengan wajah memerah malu–siapa sangka bocah lipan tersebut malu-malu dalam percintaan?–sementara Kanzaki yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli, meski rona merah di wajahnya juga tidak kalah dengan merahnya wajah Gakushuu.

Gadis itu menautkan kelingking mereka dan tersenyum manis kepada Gakushuu. "Pegangan tangannya begini saja, ya? Agar yang lain tidak sadar." tuturnya "Ayo kita pulang." Gakushuu hanya menurut, tetap membuang muka–menutupi wajah dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, ya, kalau kita pacaran?" Kanzaki berbisik pelan "Jangan sampai, setidaknya sampai kelulusan. Ini rahasia kita berdua."

Gakushuu melirik wajah cantik Kanzaki dan mengangguk.

"Ya, ini rahasia kita berdua."

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

Kembali ke fandom ini bawa OTP abal-abal–adoeh, sebetulnya kebelet pengen bikin KaruKanzaAsa, tapi apa daya Cuma dapet ide AsaKanza doang ;; KAN SAYA NGENES–sebagai awak kapal KaruKanzaAsa dan pecahannya, saya kepengen guling2 ga jelas akibat WB. WB MENGHILANGLAAAAHH! /bawa kapak/

 **last, mind to leave a review?**


End file.
